<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fortitudo by UndiscoveredBum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866188">fortitudo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndiscoveredBum/pseuds/UndiscoveredBum'>UndiscoveredBum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>no fucking fandom stop asking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Pornhub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:08:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndiscoveredBum/pseuds/UndiscoveredBum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fortitudo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>are we gonna live, or die?.</p><p>Walking amongst the dead since buried, I caught sight of a man. He was bound to a wheelchair and wore glasses, I assumed he was blind. He wheeled over to me and paused before me for a minute. Blood rained upon my shoe and when he saw this he revealed that I'd been shot in the abdomen. He punched me in the stomach, assumed posture and ran away. </p><p>'You will join us at the university, we will beat you into sexual submission.' </p><p>'Impossible, I'm as strong as an ox and my constitution is second to none, I will prosper in this land of institutional racism and raise the pan-african flag atop Parliament!' The man exclaimed.</p><p>'He's a dying man, he responds only to brute strength and respects no one, not even himself.' </p><p>'I'm not dying!, I have only just begun, I have 9000 lives in this life and double that in the next.' </p><p>'Makes very little sense, Adolphus, be careful.' </p><p>'My name is not Adolphus, my name is Gustavus.' </p><p>'I see...'</p><p>We lifted him gently off the bed and placed him in the coffin, but he began to scream loudly after we closed the lid. </p><p>'Fuck you Adolphus, deep down you crave this!' </p><p>Upon saying this, the cock of Adolphus Gustavus shot through the coffin, piercing the wood and thus making the screams very much audible. </p><p>'You need that to maintain your life, you have little energy left for such a huge erection!'</p><p>'Good god Emmanuel, you're quite a minx aren't you.' I said, attempting to cool Manny's anxiety, which was rampant whenever he had to sedate the sexual frustration of Adolphus Gustavus. </p><p>'It's not going to work Aubrey Saladin, he has gone too far this time, I fear we may have to do the unthinkable!' Emmanuel said, hopeless. </p><p>'Noooooooo!' I yelled into the ceiling. </p><p>They had me in the hospital for around 1 hour. They bandaged my wounds and released me shortly after. After being released, I bought my ice cream and gave it to a man, I recognised him from the graveyard and he immediately took the ice cream. He began to chew on the frozen desert and I bowed in admiration. I took the knife and began to stab incessantly at his right shin, and just as the prophecy had foretold, he collapsed and later died. I found out it was cardiac arrest and I just wish he could've gone out a little more peacefully, near mind. </p><p>After sedating the sexual frustration of Adolphus Gustavus, we sat in the foyer and drank the ejaculate of Mr. Matthews. Whenever me and Emmanuel would sit in the foyer and drink, I would find it to be a pleasant experience, but on this occasion I found it to be downright enjoyable. I had a good day actually. </p><p>'He deserves a reward for the capture of John Japan, it is has never been done before in the History of Great Britain and Southern Ireland.' </p><p>'God dammit Stevenage, you make an excellent point.!' Abrams slammed the desk. </p><p>'Before we make this decision, we must examine his taste in all things, including his taste in the five senses.' </p><p>'It's all about taste gurl!' Abrams said as arrived at orgasm. </p><p>'Stevenage, regarding the five senses, which is your most used, most favourite, most neglected, most hated, top rated, non-sedated, god-created?' </p><p>'I don't want to say for fear of being cancelled.' I shrivelled up. </p><p>'I hearby sentence you to a life of prosperity and happiness' He then slammed the gavel down.</p><p>I fell to my knees and begged for a better punishment but I was escorted out by security.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>